powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Energy Manipulation
The power to control and manipulate existing energy. Also Called *Energy Bending *Ergokinesis *Energokinesis Capability The ability to manipulate energy within kinetic atoms, protons, neutrons, or electrons and convert the energy into heat, light, sound, or plasma. The user can move, alter, or stop energy in themselves, objects, beings, or space. Users can convert one type of energy into another, store it within their bodies, and release it upon command. Some users can create objects from pure energy, or project it out in other forms. A user may be able to absorb ambient energy convert it into life-force and live solely off of that, especially in supremely hostile situations. Limitations *Rarely able to create energy, only affect its flow. *Limited to battery use (amount of energy a person can hold in themselves) *Extensive use of powers over a long period of time could deplete one's energy reserves. *Low-Level users could be limited on amount energy or the type of energy. *Prone to headache due to the mental focus that is required to control energy *Mirror based powers can become a problem. Applications Energy manipulation is a route to nearly every power, some are more likely to be achieved than others, including: *Elemental Energy Manipulation *Emotional Energy Manipulation *Life-Force Manipulation *Life-Force Constructs *Life-Force Absorption *Kinetic Energy Manipulation *Energy Blasts *Energy Mimicry *Energy Constructs *Energy Absorption *Energy Fluxation *Energy Twin *Energy Whip *Limited Psychokinesis *Energy-based punches /kicks *Platform Creation *Magic ..moderately . Depends on The User *Power Erasure *Energy Perception *Light Manipulation *Electricity Manipulation *Sound Manipulation *Fire Manipulation *Cosmic Manipulation *Plasma Manipulation *Quantum Manipulation *Teleportation *Summoning (via Energy} *Weapon Infusion *Energy Metabolization Associations *If used in negative forms users may develop Nothingnes Manipulation or Chaos Manipulation. *Some users may be able to manipulate Fundamental Forces. Known Users *The Twelve Energy Dragons of Good Fortune (Eon/Eona) *Gwen Tennyson (Ben 10) *Charmcaster (Ben 10) *Most characters (DB/DBZ/DBGT) *Hexidecimal (Reboot) *Hex (Ben 10) *Verdona Tennyson (Ben 10) *Anodites (Ben 10 series) *Inhabitants of Legerdomain (Ben 10) *Many Osmosians such as Kevin (Ben 10) *Chromastone (Ben 10 Alien Force) *Michael Morningstar/Darkstar (Ben 10 Alien Force) *Will Vandom (W.I.T.C.H) *Nerissa (W.I.T.C.H) *Bishop (X-Men) *Vulcan (X-men) *Dazzler (X-men) *Havok (X-men) *Sebastian Shaw (X-men) *Gambit (X-men) *Franklin Richards (The Fantastic Four) *Ms. Marvel/Warbird/Binary (Marvel) *Dormammu (Marvel) *NRG (Ben 10 Ultimate Alien) *P'andor (Ben 10 Ultimate Alien) *Aang (Avatar: The Last Airbender) *Giant Lion-Turtle (Avatar: The Last Airbender) *Jellal Fernandes (Fairy Tail) *Mystogan (Fairy Tail) *Joque (Nexus Wars) *Sari Sumdac (Transformers Animated) *Aelita Hopper/Shafer (CODE: LYOKO) *Ilana (Sym-Bionic Titan; via the Corus Armor) *Green Lanterns (DC Comics) *Power Ring (DC Comics) *Captain Atom (DC Comics) *Negi Springfield (through Magia Erebia) *Chaos (Sonic Adventure) *Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Shadow the Hedgehog (Sonic Adventure 2) *Silver the Hedgehog (Sonic the Hedgehog 2006) *Mephiles the Dark (Sonic the Hedgehog 2006) *Cole MacGrath (inFamous) *Kessler (inFamous) *Rex Salazar (Generator Rex-from the brand new energy-based machines the almighty Omega-One Nanite grants him) *[http://http://bluehog.sonicworld.net/main.php?page=fancharacters&id=30&rating=all&author=1&index= Ashura (Bluehog Gaming Studio)] *[http://bluehog.sonicworld.net/main.php?page=fancharacters&id=72&rating=all&author=1&index= Unity (Bluehog Gaming Studio)] See Also *Gallery:Energy Manipulation Category:Powers Category:Almighty Powers Category:Elemental Manipulation Category:Energy Powers Category:Manipulations Category:Fundamental Forces Category:Cosmic-Based Powers Category:Fighting Power